Liberty (TV Series)
Liberty is an Everetti television series produced by Pandemic Productions. The series is rated TV-14 and sometimes TV-M for violence and language and some sexually suggestive content. Liberty is highly controversial in the United States, United Kingdom, Australia and a few other countries for its so-called anti-government and rebellious content. The series plot and storyline is disliked by many western governments because of this. Plot Liberty is described as the A-Team of the new millennium. The five main characters, coming from different walks of life in the United States find themselves working together in the name of justice to help those in need of help that the government and law have left behind and abandoned. As the U.S. government grows in corruption and crises develop abroad, the group find themselves fighting against something much larger than they thought. A government conspiracy to take over the country in a fascist New World Order has been found and the team will stop at nothing to fight and bring down the conspiracy before the country tears itself apart. Things break down and civil unrest and civil war rises between a new fascist totalitarian order and innocent Americans caught in between. The group must use their skill and determination to destroy the new American totalitarian dictatorship and bring freedom back to America. Set in a timeline different from real life, the United States never collapses into forming the Union of Everett. The show is based on the outbreak of continued U.S. corruption had the Union of Everett and other countries never seceded and broken away. Cast Main Characters *Victoria "Vicki" Downing: Played by Danielle Marelli, 19 year old psych ward escapee, part of the five freedom fighters. *Sergeant Max "Maximillion" Torrence: Played by Jason Richards, 27 year old former U.S. Marine, wanted by the CIA on false charges and conspiracies covering up Iraq war crimes. Leader of the five. *Ricardo "Quan" Veracruz: Played by Quan Rodriguez, 25 year old survivor of an immigrant family murdered by police. Part of the five. *Keenan "Rude-Boy" Johnson: Played by Mark Weathers, 28 year old former gang member turned religious freedom fighter. Part of the five. *Yi "Kung Fool" Lee: Played by Steven Chang, 23 year old runaway son of a Chinese mafia leader. Part of the five. Secondary Characters *Erin Decker: 2008 Republican President-elect, part of a NWO Aryan conspiracy to take over the United States. *Agent Thomas Kerry: Played by Mitch Pileggi, a National Security Agency agent in charge of the investigation into the "5" freedom fighter group. Episode Guide Season One 2008 *'Episode 1: Maximillion': Max Torrence is introduced in an episode featuring his story how he develops the "5" group in an exciting stunt filled episode showing his discharge from Iraq and later escape from CIA detention. In the end, he runs into character Victoria Downing. *'Episode 2: Vicki': Victoria Downing is introduced in an episode featuring her story how she escapes from a corrupt psych ward and flees to New York City, seeking revenge on the people who tried to ruin her life. In the end she is rescued from a fire fight with police by Max Torrence. *'Episode 3: Kung Fool': Character Yi Lee is introduced in an episode featuring his story how he flees his father's Chinese mafia family after witnessing a violent mob murder. Yi is determined to destroy his father's crime family. *'Episode 4: Quan': Ricardo Veracruz is introduced in an episode featuring his story how he survives his family's murder by corrupt LAPD police. After killing an officer in self defense and fleeing, he becomes determined to get justice for his family. Becoming one of California's most wanted, he flees east. *'Episode 5: Rude-Boy': Keenan Johnson is introduced in an episode featuring his story how he ends his life of gangs. He is targeted by corrupt detectives and wanted by his former gang. He is saved from an assault by corrupt police by Max Torrence. *'Episode 6: "5"': The first episode of the "5". The group takes on the Italian mob to save a family tormented by its mob members and their plans to extort their family business. *'Episode 7: Psych': Vicki is determined to rescue a friend from the psych ward she was illegally held at. The 5 rescue the friend and gather evidence at the same time to try and clear Vicki's name but run into a deeper scandal. More than just Vicki are victims of illegal psychiatric detainment. *'Episode 8: Da Hood': Gang violence is causing trouble in a New York City neighborhood and has put Keenan's family in danger. The 5 stomp out the violence with the help of the community. *'Episode 9: Mules': Max rescues an immigrant girl from several men chasing her. They find out drug runners are using immigrants in drug/human trafficking. The 5 end the operation. *'Episode 10: Lawless Enforcement': A SWAT team known for victimizing minorities is taken on by the 5. The SWAT team is taken down and brought to justice. *'Episode 11: Child Defective Service': The 5 aid a family whose children have been taken away unlawfully. The action is found to be related to the evidence found at Vicki's psych ward. The children are rescued. *'Episode 12: Skin': A church Keenan is involved with is under attack by menacing racist skinheads. The 5 work to eliminate the skinhead gang but find police are also involved in the white power group and have to be stopped as well. *'Episode 13: Motherland': The 5 need money and supplies and decide to hit a Russian mob shipment. The 5 discovers a deeper conspiracy between the FBI and Russian mafia. *'Episode 14: Honor': Yi goes back to San Francisco to reclaim his family's honor by putting an end to his father's evil mob business. *'Episode 15: Decker': Erin Decker is elected President of the United States. Ricardo has his doubts about her as does the rest of the 5 after recent allegations of the President-elect being involved with white supremacist and separatist groups was leaked on a whistle-blower website. The site's owner disappears and the 5 act to rescue him. Season Two 2009 *'Episode 16: Inauguration Day': President Erin Decker is inaugurated as President of the United States. Her speech is eerily disturbing. At the same time, Max learns the NSA is looking into the 5's activities. The 5 leave New York City and head for a new safe house. *'Episode 17: Langley': Max decides to gather information regarding the CIA cover-up of Iraq War crimes which led to his ousting from the Marines. The 5 infiltrate the Central Intelligence Agency but things go wrong and need to fight their way out. *'Episode 18: Miami': Heading into Florida, the 5 get caught in between a drug related hit on a family. The 5 decide to aid the family and end up having to take on a Cuban drug smuggling ring. *'Episode 19: Tenaha': The 5 learn of a corrupt police department victimizing African Americans and head to Texas to set things straight. *'Episode 20: Juarez': Violence in Texas along the Mexican border forces the 5 to fight back after Ricardo is targeted by drug Cartel terrorists. The other four must rescue him, crossing into Juarez, Mexico and take on Mexican drug runners. *'Episode 21: Utah': Girls are going missing in Salt Lake City. Vicki is put up as bait and GPS leads the other four to a psychotic religious radical group. After a firefight and rescue mission, the 5 head out to their next location. *'Episode 22: San Fran': While in San Francisco, Yi and Vicki are chased by Chinese mafia and are forced to fight. The Chinese mob is still alive in San Francisco. The 5 go in to bring it down once and for all. *'Episode 23: LA': Stopping in Los Angeles, Ricardo wants justice for his family's murder. The 5 work at gathering evidence but it is too late after Ricardo runs into the cops themselves who murdered his family. They attempt to kill him but the others are forced to kill the corrupt cops. *'Episode 24: Chicago': Gang violence in south side Chicago is threatening families after a rash of violent attacks. The 5 respond to a call for help seen on a news broadcast. The 5 form a plan to eliminate the cause of the violence and take down drug dealers, weapons dealers and gang leaders. Keenan stays behind to help the community recover as the others move on to their next location. *'Episode 25: Tennessee': Max, Ricardo, Vicki and Yi respond to an internet website calling for the 5's help in fighting against Confederate radicals in Tennessee. They aid a church being harassed by Neo Nazis who reside in a nearby Aryan Nation compound. During the large firefight later on, National Security agents swarm in, in an attempt to capture the 5. The four escape from the battle which turned into a fight between Aryan terrorists and federal agents. *'Episode 26: Ohio': A group of hitmen are committing hits posing as the 5. Max, Ricardo, Vicki and Yi are forced to take the hit squad down to stop further innocent people from being murdered. The hit squad is traced back to a mafia-esque group and the real 5 take them down after a fight and bring the leaders to justice. *'Episode 27: Philly': Large groups of gangs are terrorizing entire neighborhoods at night, even stopping and attacking motorists. The now four decide to stop the gangs. After getting in a small fight and noting the large size of the group gang attacks, a plan is devised to trick multiple SWAT teams into responding to the same location as a night time gang attack. Most gang members are arrested and the four move on. *'Episode 28: New York': The now four have returned to New York to try and take on corrupt psychiatric wards. Vicki is sent in undercover to gather evidence and patients' statements. After breaking out again, the Vicki and the other three raid the administration offices responsible for the abuse of patients, illegal detainments and corruption in area psychiatric centers. Vicki's name is almost in the clear. *Episode 29 *Episode 30 Season Three 2010 *Episode 31 *Episode 32 *Episode 33 *Episode 34 *Episode 35 *Episode 36 *Episode 37 *Episode 38 *Episode 39 *Episode 40 *Episode 41 *Episode 42 *Episode 43 *Episode 44 *Episode 45 Season Four 2011 *Episode 46 *Episode 47 *Episode 48 *Episode 49 *Episode 50 *Episode 51 *Episode 52 *Episode 53 *Episode 54 *Episode 55 *Episode 56 *Episode 57 *Episode 58 *'Episode 59: Beginning of the End': Max retrieves information regarding planned government and military operations to take place in the new year involving FEMA, Homeland Security and military forces. Max infiltrates a military base to steal vital data regarding the joint operations. Before managing to download all data from the computer, he notes the word "internment" before having to flee. All of the 5 members regroup in New York City. *'Episode 60: Silence': A rash outbreak of major political activists disappearing has occurred across the nation and civil unrest and tensions are growing. In an attempt to head off the next disappearance, the 5 try to get an African American community leader to safety but get to him in time to fight off Secret Service agents raiding his home. Season Five 2012 *'Raid': After rescuing a major African American leader from government sanctioned kidnapping, the 5 decide to hit a National Security office to gather information on the disappearances of major political activists. They sneak in and find out secret operations to silence opposition to the soon coming "revolution". Alarms go off and the 5 must take on swarms of police, federal agents and military. Help to escape comes from a shocking source, Agent Kerry of the NSA, who has turned against his superiors. *'Internment': Agent Kerry warns the 5 of secret FEMA internment camps located throughout the country designed to hold political prisoners. He tells the 5 where they can try to rescue a group of key political activists. After a long talk with the 5, describing his knowledge of government plans, the 5 head to a FEMA camp in West Virginia. A battle ensues. *'Internment II': The 5 are caught in a fire fight with FEMA agents and military guards at a FEMA internment camp. The 5 have aided in breaking out of prison, several missing political activists. Now they must escape the internment camp and get the activists to safe house provided by Agent Kerry. The military guards are ordered to kill the escaping activists and only two of them are led to safety by the 5. *'Militarization': Ethnic communities in the country are being targeted for military patrols. Agent Kerry states this is a sign of the beginning of operations to declare martial law and a new dictatorship. The 5 decide to plan out a game plan with Agent Kerry on what to do once freedom of movement is restricted from civilians. Max and Ricardo decide to build a couple AZV trucks. *'Last Resort': In an attempt to warn the country of an impending totalitarian takeover of the United States, the 5 and Agent Kerry hijack a national news station and plead a live message to the citizens with help from the two surviving political activists. A military special operations force attempts to capture the 5 and a shoot out occurs. The 5 escape but the two other activists are killed. The national new station is shutdown by the government and Secret Service illegally execute many news crew who witnessed the event. *'Lemmings': President Decker's hand is forced by the news incident and martial law is declared. The military obeys President Decker's command and military enforced curfew is established. She announces in a national broadcast that she now retains full military power over the U.S. government and a new revolutionary leadership will be established. Like lemmings, soldiers enforce the illegal actions and oppression of freedoms begins. *'Insurrection': Varying militia groups around the country activate to try and protect themselves from the new fascist government but they are first targeted by Decker's regime and large battles and massacres occur at militia compounds. The 5 do undercover investigatory work and find out police who refuse to cooperate with the military have been sent to internment as hazards to government. The 5 establish who the enemy is and put their plans into action. *'Rebellion': Outbreaks of rioting occur in major cities and soldiers put down the riots with live ammunition. The 5 jump into action in New York City and enter combat with U.S. troops during a large protest down Broadway. The 5 fight to save protester's lives by forcing the military to retreat from Midtown Manhattan. Meanwhile, Agent Kerry works to gather Intel for the 5 to try and bring an end to the fascist takeover before more damage is done. *'Combat Zone': New York City becomes a disaster area as fighting between rioters and army troops continues. The 5 work to fight off the soldiers. Max manages to steal a tank and destroys a military command center based in Times Square. The 5 capture a general whose orders are to maintain order over New York City. Max rants to the general about his disgraceful treasonous behavior but the general does not listen and he is killed by Agent Kerry. *'Containment': Manhattan has been liberated by anti-government protesters with aid from the 5. To try and contain the revolt, the air force targets Manhattan's bridges to cut off the rebellion. The 5 escape as the G.W.B. is destroyed by fighter jets. The 5 decide they need to take out Decker before the entire country ends up like Manhattan. *'Jersey': All of the highways have become military controlled routes so the 5 are forced to frequently fight their way through on their way to Washington DC. *'Maryland': The 5 escape New Jersey, pass through Delaware and arrive in Maryland. Military presence is much heavier as they get closer to Washington. The group comes across a town which has been quarantined and turned into a prison for America's Most Hated as per orders of President Decker. The 5 decide to destroy this prison and let everyone escape. A long battle and sabotage is successful and many of the prisoners flee. *'District of Columbia': The 5 sneak their way into Washington DC, which has become a military zone. Much of the city is a ghost town as civilians have been forced to leave. Max disguises himself in his Marine uniform and the 5 hijack a Humvee and head into the city. He is stopped at a checkpoint and the 5 are forced to enter a fire fight with soldiers. The 5 escape into an abandoned house and prepare to get closer to ground zero, the White House. *'Insurgency': Max uses his previous Marine Corps position to walk around the city to get an idea of what the 5 will do when they try to take out Decker. He maps out a route that will provide the 5 the best way of getting to the White House. Meanwhile, cities such as Los Angeles, Chicago, Boston and Philadelphia have become major civil war zones. *'White America': D-Day for the 5. Before they make their move Decker makes another national appearance, declaring an totalitarian dictatorship state and her plans to restore a "white America". The 5 make their move immediately, sensing the extraordinary major crisis that is about to begin. The 5 work their way toward the White House but are forced to steal a tank. They make it and a major fire fight against Secret Service occurs. The make it inside and to the oval office only to find Decker has been evacuated to a new location. Surrounded by military on the front lawn, they figure out their plan and go to fight their way out. Ricardo, Vicki and Keenan are injured as the enemy grows to strong but Agent Kerry flies in with an NSA chopper and rescues them. Season Six 2013 *'Virginia': The 5 are in hiding at a safe house outside Richmond, Virginia, provided by Agent Kerry. While there, Agent Kerry provides them information about government plans. *'Illegal Citizen': Among the first minority groups targeted by Decker is the LGBT community. As something out of the V For Vendetta movie, LGBT people are arrested in raids and sent to FEMA detention camps. Vicki wants to save her friends from her hometown but the others have plans to find out where Decker has been moved to. Angry, she runs off. *'Back To The CIA': Max and Kerry head back to the CIA to try and steal information as to where Decker has been taken. They work undercover and gather a list of fallout bases for the President but their cover is blown and they have to fight their way out again. Keenan, Yi and Ricardo arrive to help get them out. Once again they escape with the information. *'Sanctions': With the events taking place in the United States, the global community demands repercussions for what the US government is doing. The United Nations meets to discuss the matter and sanctions are ordered by the Security Council and most of the global community but the US vetoes the resolution. When outrage breaks out, the US Secret Service raids the UN building to hold the ambassadors, some world leaders and the UN Secretary General captive. Max, Ricardo, Keenan and Yi agree they must head to New York to free the UN. *'International Incident': The four arrive in Manhattan, which is overrun with military. The group takes a boat up the Hudson River to the UN. They sneak in and a battle ensues inside the building. Running out of ammo and surrounded, explosions rock the outside as Vicki arrives in a stolen tank. The 5 finish the job and liberate the UN. *'International Incident Part II': Now that the UN is liberated, the 5 must clear the way for international ambassadors and leaders to escape the country. The 5 secure the building as UN members board a boat and the 5 follow to evacuate. Taxi drivers in Queens take the UN members to the airport to get out of the country. On the other side of the river, the UN building collapses from an explosion. *'Alliances': Max decides to contact his former unit in Iraq. His buddies confirm they have been in Iraq and are angry about the situation in the U.S. Max tells his unit they need to AWOL, suit up and get back home to fight a war for American freedom. His unit agrees and several dozen Marines prepare to disappear from their posts and head home. Max's war buddies get back to the US in time. *'Declaration of War': The incident at the UN has resulted on over a dozen countries declaring war on the United States. Canada and Mexico close borders and countries such as the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Russia and China prepare for war. The 5 meet up with Max's Iraq unit and prepare plans to raid each Presidential fallout base until they find President Decker. They load up and target NORAD. *'FEMA Camps': Along the way they decide to hit a few FEMA camps to liberate detained citizens. The 5 and their Iraq War allies raid a camp in Ohio and free thousands of detained people. The camp is destroyed so it cannot be used again. *'FEMA Camps Part II': A second camp is targeted in Nebraska but this one is different. Upon raiding the base and during a fire fight they discover mass graves. People have been killed in mass numbers by FEMA. The few remaining detainees are freed. The survivors tell the 5 that the killed people are US soldiers who refused to comply with Decker's commands. The FEMA camp is destroyed so it cannot be used again. *'Incursion': Word has gotten out about the 5's Iraq unit and the military decides to cut them off on the way toward Colorado. After a large battle, only a few dozen Marines remain. They decide to rest to transport and bury their fallen fellow troops. Meanwhile the war against the United States has begun and aerial battles begin over coastal cities. *'Air Raid': Foreign forces have begun to bear down on the United States and the 5 begin to wonder if they should bother invading NORAD. It will be targeted by the coalition soon. The unit decides they might as well and head to Colorado. Along the way, news has broken out that the White House was destroyed in an air strike and the Pentagon has been struck by cruise missiles. *'Cheyenne Mountain': The unit and 5 arrive at Cheyenne Mountain and security is heavy. The Marines head in and the fight begins. They battle into the base only to find Decker is not there. A Marine alerts the others of inbound attacks and they evacuate the base. As they leave, bunker busting missiles destroy NORAD. *Episode 89 *Episode 90 Season Seven 2014 *Episode 91 *Episode 92 *Episode 93 *Episode 94 *Episode 95 *Episode 96 *Episode 97 *Episode 98 *Episode 99 *Episode 100 *Episode 101 *Episode 102 *Episode 103 *Episode 104 *Episode 105 Category:Union of Everett Category:Culture